Five I Love You's Veronica Actually Said
by Bren99
Summary: Three little words shouldn't be so hard to say, but for Veronica they were. Five times when Veronica was able to utter those three words. Lilly, Logan, Wallace, Weevil


5 'I Love You's' Veronica Actually Said

**5 'I Love You's' Veronica Actually Said**

"Veronica Mars, you're quite the little trouble maker these days."

Veronica's eyes flew open as she sat up in her bed. Looking to her right she blinked twice when she realized Lilly was sitting on the bed wearing her trademark smirk. The disturbing bloody wound on her head was now gone, and for a moment Veronica wanted to believe her best friend was alive.

"Lilly?"

"No, it's Lindsay Lohan," Lilly huffed. "Seriously, why couldn't you have been this cool when I was alive!"

Veronica sat up further in the bed and frowned. "I didn't want to steal iyour/i spotlight," she joked.

"Like that would have ever happened!" Lilly laughed. "Honestly Veronica, if you had come out of your shell when I was around, we could have totally run Neptune!"

"Lilly…. You did run Neptune, your whole family did," Veronica frowned. "I miss you, you know," she added with a whisper.

"Of course you do, I'm amazing," Lilly nodded with a smile. "I can't believe how furious my dad is at you! I am in total awe right now, Veronica. I mean really, you're almost and fabulous as I am."

"My dad lost the election because of me, Lilly, and I just heard back from the FBI internship. Suddenly they realized the spot they had for me was ialready/i filled." Veronica frowned.

"Must you be so depressing? Seriously, a girl comes back from the dead to visit her BFF and you decided to be a total downer?"

"Did I mention Piz and I broke up, and Logan risked his life to defend my honor? He could really be in trouble now, Lil."

"Okay, Piz? That guy was so not on your level. I mean really, other than a dorky smile and decent hair, what did he have to offer? And as far as Logan goes, why you're not with him right now ithanking/i him properly is beyond me! You should be glad he has that whole knight in shining armor thing going. The boy would do anything for you, Mars. Really you need to catch a clue."

"It's complicated, Lilly!" Veronica frowned. "You don't know what happened."

"You mean with Madison? Really Mars, are you going to let Madison Sinclair keep you from a guy that is pretty much over the moon for you? Want to hear a little secret," Lilly snickered. "One of the perks of being dead is that I pretty much hear all and see all."

"Lilly…."

"Go find Logan and kiss and make up," Lilly spoke, pointing toward the bedroom door. "You're still alive, Veronica Mars, the least you could do is act like it."

Veronica watched as Lilly stood slowly. "Lilly, I love you. You know that, right?"

"Never doubted it for a second," Lilly smiled brightly as she disappeared from the room. Veronica let out a deep sigh as her phone suddenly rang. Grabbing it she looked down and saw Logan's number. "Logan? I was just getting ready to call you….."

* * *

"Six months and not a single fight. I think we should celebrate," Logan smiled as he plopped down next to Veronica on his sofa.

"What about last week when we argued over what movie to see?" Veronica questioned with a smirk.

"That was not a fight. That was a simple disagreement."

"Okay, what about a few weeks ago when you got mad at me because I didn't want to go to that concert? You sulked for two days over that," Veronica pointed out.

"But we didn't fight!" Logan spoke, clapping his hands together. "We've been back together six months, and all we've had is a few petty disagreements. That's a record for us, Mars!"

"You promised you'd never call me by my last name again, Echolls."

He smirked as he wrapped his arms around her. "I want to celebrate. I want to celebrate us, us finally doing this right. We've hit a milestone, and I think it warrants a night neither of us will ever forget."

"Is there going to be violin music? You said after your last grand gesture you'd never do the whole orchestra thing again."

"Most girls would find it romantic that their boyfriend went to the trouble of getting a world class orchestra to play just for her! Seriously, Imost/i girls would have loved that!" Logan grumbled. "But not my girlfriend!"

"You're the romantic in this relationship, sweetheart," Veronica smiled as she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Would you be opposed to dinner on the beach? Just you and me and a secluded area?" Logan suggested.

"That actually sounds nice," Veronica nodded.

"Then tomorrow night we celebrate!" Logan grinned, his eyes twinkling as he talked.

"Sounds like a plan," Veronica laughed, looking up at him.

"I'm really glad you agreed to give this another try, baby," Logan spoke, touching Veronica's hair with his hand. "I love you. I'll always love you."

"Yeah?" Veronica smiled brightly. "I love you too, Echolls."

"Forever and always?" Logan teased lightly as he kissed her lips.

"Something like that," Veronica agreed with a sigh.

* * *

Veronica slowly entered Weevil's hospital room and frowned as she stared at him resting in his bed. Biting her lip, she walked over to his bedside.

"You owe me dinner after last night, blondie," Weevil spoke as he turned his head slightly to look at her. "A guy takes a bullet for you, the least you can do is buy him food."

Veronica forced a smiled. "I brought a balloon," she spoke quietly, looking up at the large blue and red get-well balloon in her hand.

"You're too kind."

"So about this whole saving my life thing…"

"I was in the right place at the right time," Weevil answered. "You've really got to be more careful about the cases you work though. That guy didn't seem too happy about the pictures you took of him."

"He was sleeping with his teenage step-daughter. He deserved to be caught," Veronica frowned.

Veronica watched as Weevil nodded his head stiffly. The truth was Weevil ihad/i saved her life. If he hadn't have been with her at the parking garage at school, she knew things could have gone a lot differently. When he saw the man come out of the shadows pointing a gun he immediately jumped in front of her as the gun went off.

"So you okay with everything? The nurse said you weren't hurt, but you never can trust the people in these places," he spoke gruffly.

"A few bruises, but thanks to you I'll live," Veronica smiled. "Really Weevil, what you did, it was just…." Veronica sighed trying to find the right words. "I'm not even sure thank you is enough."

"Yeah well, it's what we do right? Take care of each other from time to time?" Weevil spoke, wincing slightly.

"How's your shoulder? The doctors wouldn't tell me much," Veronica frowned.

"I was lucky, at least that's why the doc says. Looks like the bullet missed all the important places, you know?"

"I'm glad," Veronica smiled. "For what it's worth, Logan said to tell you he owes you one now."

"Yeah? Tell Echolls there's this bike I've had my eye on for awhile…." Weevil grinned.

"I'll make a note to tell him that," Veronica laughed.

"Speaking of Echolls, how's the guy's hero complex doing with all this?" Weevil asked with a smirk. "I don't believe Ihe/I has ever taken an actual bullet for you."

"I think he'll survive," Veronica smiled. "You actually went up a few notches with him, I think. He said last night that he doesn't detest you now."

"I'm touched." Weevil snorted.

Veronica smiled. "I hate to cut this short, but I've got a class in like an hour. If you need anything though, you'll call me?"

"Well I could use some decent food," Weevil spoke. "You know if you're in the neighborhood again soon…."

"Cheeseburger and fries?" Veronica smiled. "I can bring them over after class."

"Works for me."

Veronica walked over to the door and looked back at Weevil. "Hey Navarro, you get lonely in here, just remember, V love you long time," she spoke with a tiny grin.

"Don't get soft on me now Mars," Weevil laughed gently as Veronica smiled and quietly left the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"You like her don't you? I mean you're not still hung up on that whole 'she's too nice to be trusted' thing are you?"

Veronica smirked as she adjusted her best friend's tie. "I think Ashley is a great girl, and I totally take back the whole too nice to be trusted thing. I'm just kind of sad that she's marrying my best friend today. We were suppose to grow old together, lonely and pathetic, but together."

"C'mon girl, Logan's going to pop the question any day now. He probably would have already if it wasn't for your fear of commitment."

Veronica smiled. "I don't have a fear of commitment. I'm committed to Logan. I'm just not sure I believe marriage is the best option for everyone."

"Yeah well, Echolls knows he wants to marry you." Wallace laughed. "He's practically dreaming of white picket fences and mini vans."

"Okay first of all, Logan would inever/i drive a mini van. Second, how do you know what he's dreaming of?"

"We talk," Wallace shrugged as he walked over to the mirror and looked at himself. "Do I look amazing or what?" he added

"You, look like a superstar, my friend," Veronica grinned.

"Girl, I Iam/i a superstar," Wallace laughed.

Veronica frowned. "I hope you don't plan on leaving your best friend out of your life once you become a married man. I need your brutal honesty to keep me in line," she added with a sigh.

"Yeah liked I'd ever walk away from you, Mars. I haven't told you this yet because I wanted to make sure it was a go, but Ashley is in love with that little two story house down the street from Logan's. We're pretty sure buying it is a go at this point."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, so see, if you play your cards right and marry Echolls we would practically be neighbors."

"Well, it's not the same as sharing bunk beds, but I suppose it'll do," Veronica laughed.

"So you ready to do this thing? Be my best woman and watch me tie the knot?" Wallace asked as he walked over a wrapped his arm around Veronica.

"It'd be my pleasure!" Veronica grinned, hugging Wallace back.

"Girl, you know I love you right?" Wallace questioned, looking down at her seriously.

"You know what, Fennel? As far as best friends go, I kind of love you, too." Veronica spoke with a tiny smile. "But if you ever repeat that…"

"It's our little secret," Wallace spoke, cutting his best friend off with a smile.

"Then I guess we better get you married," Veronica spoke as she followed her best friend out the door.

* * *

"Mommy, I don't want to go to kindergarten!"

"Brayden, you don't have a choice," Veronica sighed as she chased her son around his bedroom.

"I want to stay with daddy!" The little boy yelped as he jumped up on his bed and crossed his arms.

"Daddy has to work today," Veronica breathed as she attempted to grab her son just as he jumped of the bed again. "Kindergarten will be fun Bray, you've just got to give it a chance!"

"I want to go back to Aunt Ashley's class," the little boy huffed as he sat down in the floor and stared up at his mother.

"Baby, Aunt Ashley teaches preschool, and you're too big for her class now," Veronica spoke as she sat down in the floor with her son. He stared up at her with matching blue eyes and pouted.

"You told me not to talk to strangers, and kindergarten has lots of strangers mommy!"

Veronica bit back a tiny smile and wrapped her arms around her son. "Brayden, I would never send you anywhere that I thought was bad. Your new teacher is awesome, and you know what? You'll get to meet a lot of new friends, too."

"I got bunches of friends now," Brayden pouted. "I don't need no more friends."

"Anymore," Veronica corrected as she ruffled her son's sandy blonde hair. "You've got to give kindergarten a try. That's what big boys do, they try new things."

Veronica heard footsteps and smiled when she looked up and saw her husband peeking in the door. "Littleman, you're not giving mommy a hard time are you?"

"He doesn't want to go to kindergarten," Veronica spoke with a sigh.

"It's got lots of strangers," Brayden added.

"Tell you what Bray, you go to school this morning like a big boy and when you get home we'll go over to Uncle Wallace's and Aunt Ashley's and throw the baseball with Hunter and Kyle."

"Logan," Veronica hissed, "Don't bribe him."

"I'm sorry, was your way working, because if it was I can come back later…" Logan smirked.

"No, it's fine, I'll call Wallace and tell him," Veronica spoke quickly. "What do you say littleman, want to go hang out with Hunter and Kyle today?"

"Hunter and Kyle are so cool," Brayden boasted of Wallace's twin boys. "Okay daddy, I'll try to like kindergarten."

"See, now that wasn't too hard was it?" Logan spoke, laughing at his wife.

"Mommy, kindergarten will be fun right?" Brayden asked, staring at his mother with wide eyes.

"It will be lots of fun," she nodded with a bright smile.

"Now give mommy a hug and lets go downstairs and eat breakfast," Logan spoke.

Brayden wrapped his small arms around his mother and hugged her tightly. "I love you mommy! Bunches and muches!"

"I love you bunches and muches too," Veronica replied, looking up at her husband with a smile.


End file.
